


The Betting Circle

by Iamsercetlynot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsercetlynot/pseuds/Iamsercetlynot
Summary: When Tup makes a bet, the Torrent Company doesn't realize the lengths they would go to keep him from losing. They've got one week to make their leaders confess...if they can stay in one place long enough to admit it....Crossposted on ff.net, a rewrite of an old fic
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	1. Placing Bets

"And the winner of the ration bet is Boost!"

A group of clone troopers in various armor colors and markings gathered in a circle around Fives's helmet in an abandoned debriefing room. He had activated a hologram counter that displayed the active bets. Several blue charts floated in a circle for the men to peruse at their will. The nature of the bet, time limit, the amount of money wagered, the contact info of the clones wagering, and any other such data they may require.

The longest-running bet was on how long it would take for General Obi-Wan Kenobi to shave off his beard. None of the clones present could remember or had seen the General without facial hair. Commander Cody probably, but it was against the rules to ask. As stated in rule number four of the Betting Guide, no high ranking members of the GAR were allowed to participate or know of the betting circle's existence or of any past, present, or future bets. Echo, of course, had written it. He sat off to the edge of the group on his datapad. Likely going over another regulation manual. He made sure that everyone paid up and played fair. Despite being an unofficial member of the Torrent company, his ARC trooper status and love for regulations allowed the group to trust him.

Today's winner was one of the Wolfpacks members. The gray armored trooper stood up to collect his credits, bowing to the circle. He was recognized for his red hair that he'd buzzed into two stripes and for his complaining. "Thank you, ladies, it really was a pleasure beating you."

"Oh, go rot in bantha shit!" Someone shouted. This response was greeted with applause. Boost gave him the finger as one of his mates yanked him back down.

Tup rubbed the back of his head. He sat in between Hardcase and Dogma, two other members of the 501st's Torrent Company. It was his first time attending the betting circle since it opened last cycle. "I still don't fully understand how this works."

"Look, it's simple really," Hardcase said.

"Not if you ask Echo it isn't." Dogma interjected.

Hardcase waved off his brother's comment. He marked himself with a zig-zag down his temple slightly past his eye. "You put credits down on the probability of an event happening. You win or lose credits based on if the event succeeds or fails. You just have to have the credits in hand to bet, can't inform any high ranking officers or Jedi about the happenings, and have fun. Those are the basic rules."

"If you want a lecture, I'd be more than happy to let Echo talk your ear off." Dogma said. A huge v shape ran down the front of his face.

"Naw, I think I get it," Tup said quickly. He had suffered through more than one unwanted lecture from Echo on regulations. Useful when preparing for missions, but not on his downtime. He wondered how Fives put up with it. "What bets have you placed?"

"Don't have any going currently. I won a bunch of credits last week. Bet one of the Shinies that he couldn't shoot more targets than me in practice." Hardcase stretched.  
"And he couldn't?"

"Nope."

"I don't bet," Dogma sniffed. "I think bets are silly."

"Yeah right, you just don't have enough credits for it." Scoffed a shiny from the 212th.

Dogma twisted in his seat to glare at him. "Says who?"

Fives's voice interrupted the argument before it could get heated. "46 bets were placed against General Skywalker falling for the bucket over the door prank with 100 bets for. And we are pleased to report that he did indeed fall for the bucket over the door."

Trapper chuckled. He was a member of the 212th unit. A recon trooper, with lots of stealth training. "Now that is something I would've liked to see."

"I was there," Oz spoke up. "And let me tell you it was a sight to see! Commander Tano called the General up to the bridge. She held the bucket over the door using the force, and dropped as he stepped through!"

"We have video surveillance of that if any wants to check their datapads," Fives said over the whistles of admiration.

Tup frowned. "I thought that higher-ranking officers and Jedi couldn't participate…"

Oz leaned over Hardcase. "Technically, yes. But it just so happened that she mentioned her plan to Fives before he called the last meeting. Since she was already planning on pranking him, Fives figured that it wasn't breaking protocol to place bets on it. Echo allowed it."

"And that just about wraps up old business," Fives cracked his knuckles. " Any new business before we leave?"

Waxer stood up. "I bet 5 credits that Boil won't slide across the mess floor, full speed into the Lunch Droid's station."

"Watch me Waxer." Boil snapped. They were the best scouts of the 212th and best friends. Commander Tano had once remarked that they acted closer than Echo and Fives sometimes.

A few other troopers added their credits to the bet, but there was no doubt that Boil was going to do it. They had probably placed the most bets out of everyone here. Most involved running into things. Or just running.

"You know, I wonder who could get with Commander Tano." The 212th shiny said. If he had a name, he was too new to have earned the right to it yet.

There weren't a lot of female leaders in the GAR. Granted, they existed. Commander Barriss Offee and General Luminara Unduli dual led with Commander Gree of the 41st elite corps. Commander Bly fought brilliantly with General Alya Secura and practically all the clones were raised with Shaak Ti. Only one was universally known and admired by the troopers. Commander Ahsoka Tano. Not only did the Jedi Padawan fight well, but she genuinely cared about the well being of her troops. Her being a Torguta helped of course. With her sienna skin and deep blue eyes that seemed to look right into one's soul…..she was gorgeous. The 501st was proud to call her their Commander and the Torrent Company, in particular, bragged about her combat feats.

Tup shrugged. "She's closest with Captain Rex. I'd put my money on him."

Captain Rex was General Skywalker's second in command, leader of the 501st and Torrent Company. He was renowned in battle for his leadership besides the two Jedi and was often assigned on special missions with them. If you saw Ahsoka and her dual blades flying through a fight, you could bet that her Captain was right on her heels, dual blasters drawn.

"Yeah right, as the Captain had even a chance with the Commander." Stab scoffed. He was one of the clones under Commander Bly's command. Stab named himself for a stab to the shoulder he'd suffered in the battle of Geonosis. Rumor said that he'd gotten it on the shuttle before take off, but no one dared to say it to his face. He and Tup had a run in the past over ration packages. Hardcase had to break it up before things got out of hand.

Tup hadn't forgotten the grievance as he demanded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that Captain Rex ain't good enough for the Commander."

"That's arguable -" Waxer began, but Tup cut him off. "And what, you are?"

"I think I could compete with the Captain." Stab acquiesced.

The group began to rumble in discourse. "The bastards got Jaig eyes, the highest honor you can get for bravery. If Jaig eyes aren't good enough for the Commander, then who is?"

"Stab, you can't compete with Jaig eyes."

"Aww shuddup. I ain't talking about my combat skills. I'm talking about my game."

"Vod, you could barely speak to that shopkeeper without stuttering."

"All I'm saying is that the Captain got less game than me," Stab flexed. "I've got bigger muscles than him for starters."

Boost booed, rolling up his sleeves. "Yeah right, you wanna say that again?" He flexed and to Stab's chagrin, he found that Boost's biceps were indeed bigger. A few other members of the Wolfpack began to follow Boost's lead, displaying that they too could beat Stab in an arm-wrestling match.

Stab began to bluster. "Look, all I'm saying that if Tup thinks his Captain could get with the Commander, he's wrong!"

Tup leaped up. The holograms tinted his face blue. With the teardrop under his eye and the fury on his face, he looked almost like a nightmare. "I bet 100 credits that Captain Rex can!"

Five S's eyes widened. "Tup!"

His cries went unheard as Stab laughed. "As if! I'll raise your bet to 200 credits."

"200 and he makes a move by the next meeting," Tup shouted.

"Done!" Stab shouted back. He looked around the room. "Who's with me?"

"Wait guys-" Fives tried again.

The other clone troopers raised their voices in unison over his, adding their bets against Tup as they filed out of the room. Waxer and Boil lingered behind with Hardcase, Tup, Dogma, Fives, and Echo. Boil dropped two credits on top of the pile while Waxer waited by the door.

"Sorry mate, Captain's simply not gonna do it." Boil said apologetically, his hand on Tup's shoulder. "I've seen the two interact. She would have to be the one to make a move. He wouldn't dare risk their friendship."

"There is a possibility," Tup said hopefully. The reality of what he had done hadn't fully sunk in yet.

"There's always a possibility," Boil admitted, stroking his mustache.

"Maybe after the war is over," Waxer slid his helmet on. "If they're still alive by then."

They exited the room, leaving the Torrent company to digest the ominous statement alone. Tup looked up to see Fives stalk over to him, helmet in hand. He did not look happy.

"Emergency meeting. Now."


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tup makes a bet, the Torrent Company doesn't realize the lengths they would go to keep him from losing. They've got one week to make their leaders confess...if they can stay in one place long enough to admit it.

The Torrent company had crowed into Kix's corner of the med bay for an emergency meeting. Echo sat crossed-legged on a triage bed scrolling through his datapad. Jesse and Kix were reorganizing the medkit stash for the third time in thirty minutes. Hardcase, Tup, and Dogma slumped against the wall opposite Echo. A pissed off Fives stood in the middle of them all. The trio avoided making eye-contact with him. He stood feet spread, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't said a word since he shutdown that night's betting circle after Tup made that stupid bet. Fives simply herded the four of them into the Med bay where Jesse and Kix were. When Kix and Jesse asked what was wrong, Echo had simply said that it was time for a 'meeting' and sat down with his datapad. The trio hadn't bothered to inform the other two. The men hadn't seen Fives this upset since the raid on Moonstone last month. Then again, that anger hadn't been directed at them. The only one immune to his fury was Echo. As if on cue, Echo sighed and set his datapad down. Fives lifted his head.

"Well?"

"I triple checked the rules. There's nothing in there that can invalidate the bet. "

"Does anyone care to explain what's wrong?" Kix asked. Due to the late nature of his shifts, he was unable to attend the betting circle most nights. Some brothers had offered to place bets for him and he declined, preferring to spend his precious credits on other things. Kix did not condone Fives and Echo's efforts as he thought it raised the vod's morale.

Fives directed his attention towards him. "This di'kut," He pointed at Tup. "Thought it would be funny to bet 100 credits that he could get the Captain to make a move on the Commander."

Jesse guffawed. "Captain Lock? From the 7th? I'd pay to see that di'kut try." He nudged Kix with a grin. "Remember that skinny trooper? Painted his entire kit purple and plastered a handprint across his front? Kept saying 'yes ma'am' to Commander Tano like she was a civvie and nodded like a bobblehead."

"No, Jesse. OUR CAPTAIN."

Jesse's smile melted away. "Captain Rex? What the hell did you do that for Tup?!"

"I…." Tup sunk lower unto the floor.

Hardcase spoke up. "Go easy on him will ya? It was his first time. Besides, Stab challenged him."

"You let one of Commander Bly's Troopers challenge you? I'd understand if it was a member of the wolfpack, but a 327th-star corps trooper!? They don't even have the balls to eat regime food! They eat this special mixture of rations General Secura orders them."

"Calm down Jesse-"

"Oh, but it gets worse," Fives raised his voice. "Tup said he could get Rex to make a move by the next meeting."

"NEXT MEETING? THAT'S NEXT WEEK."

"And of course, everyone placed a bet after that." Kix sighed. He placed another roll of bandages into a kit and closed it. "How many credits are we talking about?"

They looked at Tup. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. "500 credits."

Jesse's mouth dropped open. "500 credits!?"

"That's the biggest amount we've had in circle history." Echo said.

"Not helpful Echo." Fives snapped.

Hardcase sighed. "I don't think anyone has that many credits. Maybe if some were the vod were willing to pitch it?"

"Problem with that is that everyone in attendance except for the group right here, bet against Tup."

"Even the 501st bet against us?"

"It's Captain Rex! He may be unconventional in battle like our Jedi, but he doesn't just go against the rules."

"Even Boil and Waxer said that the commander would be more likely to make a move first. Or after the war. Both of which are variables that don't fit in the bet's parameters."

"The only real problem with it is the timeframe." Dogma said thoughtfully. Fives wheeled on him. "Come again?"

"Well, we don't have any evidence that Captain Rex doesn't like her."

"She's our commanding officer. And a Jedi too. Any interaction outside of the war is technically against regulations." Echo picked up his data pad.

Dogma raised his eyebrows. "That's not what I said. I said give me evidence that he doesn't like her."

The group fell silent. As their Captain and General Skywalker's second in command, Rex was in closer contact with the Commander. He always spoke very highly of her, watched her six, trained with her. They always assumed that two had a better relationship than most commanding officers, but romantically? Perhaps a lingering glance from under his helmet? They spent more time watching their Commander. Her eyes never seemed to linger on any of the troopers. Then again, Jesse admitted to himself, he was never really looking at the Commanders eyes…..

"Kix? Are you here?"

Speak of the devil. The door to Kix and Coric's triage slid open. Their Captain stepped through the door. If it weren't for the 501st blue decorating his armor or his blond buzz cut or the jaig eyes on the helmet clipped just above one of his dual blasters, they might not have recognized him. Their mouths dropped open.

His face was covered in orange paint. In white paint around his forehead and eyes swirled a very distinct, familiar, pattern. Rex's face seemed to get darker when he saw their stares. "Commander Tano was practicing camouflage. You got a problem with that?" He said gruffly.

"No sir," Tup stammered.

Kix rolled his eyes as he opened a pack of wet rags. Special order. "When Coric said you lot needed a lot of assistance, I imagined injuries, not babying."

"You can always go wake Coric and get him to assist me if this is below you." Rex somehow looked even more intimidating with the paint on. It was like he was raising two eyebrows, with the thick white lines moving with his expressions.

"No!" Coric, the senior medic assigned to the Torrent company, worked longer shifts than Kix. The rare times he did get to sleep, Coric slept with a blaster set to stun in his hand. If a clone tried to wake him for anything less than 'an emergency or destruction of the ship', they got to taste that. Kix coughed and cleared his throat. "No sir, that won't be necessary."

"Good." Rex took the wet rag from Kix and rubbed it all over his face. The white and orange smeared together, coming off in patches. "I want that report sent to me by tomorrow, Echo."

"Yessir."

The men looked at each other, their mouths forming an O' shape as the door slid shut behind their captain.

Jesse whistled. "Camo my ass, last I checked you could only blend in with the Togruta with that shade of orange."

"Actually the Togruta species come in a variety of colors -"

"Shut up Echo. What I meant is that she could have practiced on anyone."

"But she picked the Captain." Dogma said thoughtfully. The men smirked at each other. They all could picture how that conversation went down. The Captain protesting in vain, sitting like a martyr while Ahsoka mixed paint. He probably liked it.

Fives stroked his goatee. "I'm still not happy about this bet. But I don't think we should just give up."

"We're the Torrent Company, 501st's Elite." Hardcase said determinedly. "We have to try."

Fives looked around at their group. "Are you with us?"

"Obviously me," Tup said.

"As long as it doesn't affect my medic duties," Kix agreed.

Dogma nodded in affirmation. Fives counted them off. " That leaves you Echo."

They all turned to him. "This is a bad idea," Echo said. "It's even worse than your plan on Sal, Fives."

"Correction, nothing is worse than my plan on Sal."

Echo sighed. "As long as we don't get our Captain and Commander in too much trouble. I'm in."

Fives slapped him on the shoulder. "Attaboy! Now here's an idea…"


	3. The kissing plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tup makes a bet, the Torrent Company doesn't realize the lengths they would go to keep him from losing. They've got one week to make their leaders confess...if they can stay in one place long enough to admit it.

"This is a terrible idea."

"I didn't hear you complaining to Fives earlier about it."

"Fives was still all P. . And I didn't have a better idea."

Jesse and Hardcase found themselves tucked up in one of the Resolute's many surveillance rooms. Huge monitors and slanted desks allowed them to hone in on the one hallway they were looking at. By all appearances, it was an ordinary hallway facing an elevator. Except for several rows of green bundled plants with red and white berries.

" A Twi-lek kissing plant?" Hardcase made a face. "How do people even come up with this stuff?"

Jesse shrugged as he adjusted the screen's brightness. "Echo said that everyone at parties had them."

"Yes, because Mr. Popular has been to a party." Hardcase handed him a headset and the two put them on.

"Maybe he was set on ARC trooper business to one?"

"We both know that he probably just read about them in one of his books." Hardcase settled down in the chair beside Jesse. "How'd he even find them on such short notice? We only have about 5 days left to win the bet."

"I think he said that Commander Bly orders them for General Secura. It's a part of this cream that she makes for her lekku?"

"As if I care about her lekku," Hardcase snorted and checked his helmet hud. "They should be making their way here in about 2 minutes according to Tup's surveillance."

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes. Hardcase found a rag for his helmet and started rubbing it down. Jesse stared at the blinking screens, his foot tapping against the ground.

"Tup's a di'kut."

"Tell me about it. Did Echo ever fix Tup's hud? He mentioned something about it glitching up and announcing instant messages out loud."

"Forget about Tup's hud, why'd it have to be our leaders? Isn't there a love triangle going on in one of the other units?  
Hardcase stopped and squinted. "I thought that was just a rumor?"

"The 41st corps won't admit it. They admire their Jedi Leaders too much. Or at least that's what Gree claims. I hear that he said he respects Commander Offee too much to see her as a woman."  
"Bantha shit." Hardcase snorted. "Waxer said that Gree and Cody kept vying for her attention so much that Kenobi had to send Cody to lead on a different battlefield."

Jesse snickered. "I would have paid to see that."

"But see! We could have made a bet over that." Hardcase imitated Fives' announcer's voice as he said. "Place your bets on who's more likely to get with Commander Offee! The loyal friend or his dashing rival?"

"But not as interesting," Jesse pointed out. "They haven't served as much as our leaders have together. Their fame is from the Jedi that leads them, not solely on their own merit."

The elevator doors opened with a ding, interrupting their conversation. The Captain and Commander stepped out. They were returning from a debriefing; Ashoka's blades clipped to her side, datapad in his hands. Rex stopped mid-sentence as they stared at the plants decorating the hall.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in recognition. "Rex get back!"

She ignited her lightsabers and tore through the hallway, slashing down the plants as she went. The last one fell and she sheathed her sabers. Turning around, she caught sight of Rex, still frozen in the elevator's entrance.

"Is it dangerous?" He called. His hands hesitated at his sides, right above his blasters.

Ahsoka looked down and nudged a fallen stem. "Only if you eat it. Otherwise, no." She admitted ruefully. Upon closer examination, it wasn't the Deadly Marriot like she thought it was. No, it was the party version. Ivaadi. She remembers Master Secura telling her about it once. About Twi-lek lovers and creams they created to keep their lekku smooth.

"Ivaadi is what the Twi-lek's call it." She said as a way of explanation.

Rex inched down the hallway a few steps. "What is its purpose?" He asked.

"I…" Ahsoka felt her montrals darkening as she looked at him. For some reason, she didn't want to explain about Twi-leks and their kissing rituals. Or why as a Jedi, she couldn't even entertain the idea of kissing. Well, there was that time with Lux…. But that was to shut her up so that she didn't blow their cover. Ahsoka didn't count that.

He looked at her quizzically. It'd be very easy to explain all of this Rex. He'd take in a stride with a stoic face while she stood all embarrassed because no one could tell him not to kiss. He could go kiss any girl he liked with his looks. As long as he fulfilled his GAR duties, who cared? The men were given leave on occasion. They could go to clubs and bars with civilian women when the Resolute docked at Coruscant. Ahsoka knew that some of the Torrent Company men had done it. Whether Rex had gone, Ahsoka didn't know. She could see Rex now, dancing with some woman. His arms around her, kissing her….

She cleared her throat and lifted her chin. "I don't have to tell you."

His eyebrows shot up. "You don't?"

"Nope." Ahsoka folded her hands demurely. She'd seen Barriss do it before. Except Bariss wore long-sleeved tunics in addition to her Jedi robe and could actually pull it off. "As your commanding officer, I do not have to explain such classified information."

"Classified huh." Ahsoka couldn't remember his eyes being this pretty. Maybe she'd never taken the time to look at them before. Dark brown, almost like regulation caf. He nodded towards the datapad in his hand. "If I looked it up on there, I bet I'd find it."

Ahsoka lifted her hand. The datapad slipped out of her and flew to her.

Rex laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, that's just playing dirty."

She batted her eyelashes, waving the datapad at him. Using the force like this was probably against the code somehow, but Ashoka didn't care. "Just using my resources."

"Resources? Since when did the force become resources?"

She was encroaching into dangerous territory. "If you want to know so bad, come and get it."

His eyes darkened.

It only took two long strides for him to reach her. He stuck out a gloved hand and tried to snatch the datapad away from her. Ahsoka jerked it away, forcing him to step into her space. He grunted, then glanced up. She followed his gaze.

Above their heads hung one tiny sprig of greenery. A white berry dangled off the tip of it. Almost teasing her. Rex looked down at her. She held her breath. No, not like regulation caf. More like that Corsuant hot chocolate that Anakin had snuck to them on a mission. Hoth, the ice planet. Senator Amidala had sent it. A rich, milky brown that warmed her insides. She and Rex had shared a mug of it, shivering on watch.

"Looks like you missed one," Rex murmured and his hand closed over the datapad. She reluctantly let him take it. Ahsoka concentrated on finding her breath again as he tapped the screen. On the steel walls, the elevator buttons, anything but his eyes, and the plant hanging overhead…

BAM. She jumped. The plant lay smoking by the wall, Rex's blaster drawn. She stepped back as he lowered his blaster.

"I think," He said evenly. "That was the right call, Commander."

"You think?"

"The real question," He checked his datapad. "Is what a Twi-lek kissing plant doing all over this hallway." He stumbled over the word. Ahsoka pretended not to notice. So he was embarrassed.

"Probably a joke." She said lightly. "It's very similar in appearance to a deadly Marriott."

"Of course. The Marriott. Otherwise known as the Twi-lek killing plant." He holstered his blaster and clipped the datapad to his waist. He didn't even question it. Seemed relieved at the knowledge. Ahsoka pushed away a sudden pang to her heart. Of course, he would be relieved. There was no reason for him to question it, no reason for either of them to want it to have any meaning.

"Thanks, Rexster."

"I'll call a maintenance crew." He activated his comlink.

Back in the surveillance room, Jesse and Hardcase watched in disappointment as the two disappeared down the hallway. "I mean, I didn't expect it to work," Jesse admitted.

"But it would have been nice if it did." Hardcase finished. "We'll just have to tell the boys that it's back to the drawing board."

Jesse sighed. "Unfortunately."

Hardcase got up from his chair. He stretched. "All this sitting around has made me hungry. Want to grab some rations with me?"

"Uh, Hardcase?"

He turned back as Jesse pointed to the screen.

A certain General Skywalker and Senator Amidala exited the elevator. He stopped and took in the mess. "Now what happened here?" He asked.

The Senator bent down and gathered up an armful of the plant. "It looks like a cloud of Ivaadi happened here." She gave him a side-eye. "Ani, did you plan this?"

"Padme, do I look like the type of person to toss Ivaadi all over the place? I'd at least have the decency to hang one up if I was looking for a kiss." He said indignantly and raised his hand. One spring lifted up and hovered over their heads.

"Now, this is what I would do," Anakin said. He moved in and kissed her. The twi-lek kissing plants tumbled to the ground as the Senator embraced him.

Jesse and Hardcases's mouths dropped open. Out of all the ways they thought this would end, this was not one of them.


	4. The Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tup makes a bet, the Torrent Company doesn't realize the lengths they would go to keep him from losing. They've got one week to make their leaders confess...if they can stay in one place long enough to admit it.

Ahsoka walked down the hall towards her room. The whole interaction with the Rex in the hallway yesterday had left her on an edge. Despite several attempts to distract herself. Dinner with Anakin and Padme, replaying old mission debriefing, losing herself in the ship's library. She wasn't sure why she was so bothered by it. Or more accurately, why the idea of Rex kissing other women bothered her. They were friends, good coworkers at that. It didn't matter what he did with his free time, just like it didn't matter what she did with hers. She trusted him with her life. She knew he would give his life for hers.

It didn't explain why she closed her eyes, she could see him. Staring at her, soft and dark, his body inches from her own. He was only about a loth cat taller than her. Her montrals managed to reach at least the top of his chin. If she had stood on her tippy toes or if he'd bent his head….

She shivered. Perhaps meditating would help clear her mind.

Ahsoka pressed her thumb against her keypad. The door to her room slid open. She paused, frowning at a single red rose that tumbled at her feet. The Resolute didn't have flowers. It was a sterile battleship. Blinking blue and white screens, smoke, steel walls, grey floors, and smoldering guns and ships. Flowers were nonessential. Delicate. Of hope and love and peace. Everything war was not. Ahsoka saw them only on certain planets and senator rooms. She leaned down to pick it up, smiling at its bright petals. She'd go down to the mess hall later and coax the Lunch Droid into giving her a cup of water for it. She looked up and gasped.

The entire floor was covered with at least a foot of red roses. If her bed was in the room, Ahsoka knew it was thereby muscle memory, not by sight. A huge poster covered the wall opposite of her. In black paint was written; "To Commander Tano. Love, your secret admirer."

… ...

Tup nudged Dogma. Dogma followed his finger to the Commander sitting in the mess hall. She sat far away from the Torrent Company's usual table. A tray of mess food sat untouched beside her, her head bent over a datapad. Their usually bright and cheery Commander seemed a bit quiet. Very focused.

Tup whispered, "You think she's found it yet?"

"Only one way to find out." Dogma pushed his way through the crowd of troopers to her table. Their trays clattered onto the table as they sat. Ahsoka didn't even bother to look up. "Hey, guys."

"Whatcha looking at Commander?"

"Someone broke into my rooms and put roses all over it." She said blandly.

They both faked surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, take a look." She swiped through the pictures on her datapad. The troopers exchanged a conspiring look. They'd gained access to her rooms when a droid was doing maintenance. Echo had kept it occupied while the boys lugged the flowers into the room. Hardcase thought that it was a bit much. Fives told him not to worry, he saw it on a hologram somewhere. Kix supplied the paint and Jesse and Tup painted the sign so as to have unrecognizable handwriting. Overall, Dogma thought it was a success. "That sure is a lot of flowers, Commander. I wonder who your secret admirer could be?"

Tup waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe a certain Captain?"

"I know it wasn't Rex -" Ashoka began.

Dogma's eyes widened. "I don't know Commander… can never be too sure about our Captain."

Ahsoka shook her head at them. Was it his imagination or did he detect a hint of disappointment from her as she spoke? "Rex isn't that formal in private. He would have written Ahsoka or kid if it was from him."

That was new information. Then again, they should have assumed Rex qualified for certain liberties with the Commander. Echo was so detailed in his report that it was a surprise that something escaped him. He'd made a report of everything that they knew about the Captain and Commander. It was very methodical, almost creepy, how much Echo knew. Very droid like.

Dogma persisted. "Maybe that's what he wants you to believe."

"That doesn't sound like Rex." She sighed. “I’m still deciding what I should do to locate the culprit.” 

"I would check the security footage," Rex said quietly.

The troopers jerked to attention. "Sir!" They'd been so focused that they missed his approach. Unlike the troopers, he was outfitted in combat gear, helmet clipped to his side next to his blaster. Likely returning from a training simulation. Rex looked every inch a Captain that could beat their asses. And he would, depending on how much he overheard.

"At ease." He set his tray next to Ashoka's. He looked over at her. "If you're looking for answers, security footage would help. Or droids. " He said the last bit distastefully.

And of course, Rex's great idea would work, if it weren't for the efforts of two ARC troopers to destroy such evidence. Right on cue, Tup's hud buzzed. A droid's voice readout. "Instant message from CT-5555, Fives. Security Secured. End message."

The group looked at him and he paled. "Sorry. Helmet hud's being glitchy again. Reading out all of my messages."

Rex frowned. "Get Echo to look at it."

"He hasn't had the time." Dogma and Tup exchanged a look of relief. Tup silently thanked the force above that Fives' message had been vague. Any less vague and their cover could have been blown!

Ashoka shrugged. "Thanks for the advice, Rex. But it doesn't really matter who sent me the flowers. I've got more important things to focus on. " She picked up her fork to dig into her tray. Tup and Dogma watched as Rex's expression changed.

"Flowers?"

"Secret admirer."

"Secret what."

"Just look." She slid the datapad over to him.

His eyes scanned the pictures, jaw tightening. "It seems," Rex said carefully. "That we have a prankster on board." Dogma and Tup watched impish delight as he continued to glare at the screen.

"Or that a trooper likes the Commander." Tup ventured.

"Can't be." He clipped. "And if he does, I'll make sure he's taken care of."

A chill went down Dogma's spine.

"Why? What's wrong with a trooper paying attention to me?" Ahsoka demanded, resting her chin on her hand.  
"It's inappropriate. You are their commanding officer. They need to treat you with the respect you've earned. Not as if you are a woman."  
"I'm not a woman?"

"You are a woman." He amended hastily. "It's not their place to look at you like one."

"Whose's place is it, Rexster?" Her voice lowered.

He finally looked at her. His eyes bored into hers with an intensity that his vod had never seen from the Captain. Describing it later to the others, Dogma said it was like the night sky when they were in hyperspace. Deep and dark with feelings moving too fast to fully discern their intention. Ashoka's lips parted. "Are you -"

And at this moment, Boil launched himself across the mess floor. Shrieking like a banshee, he overturned two cleaning droids. Clones dived out of the way as he crashed into the food serving line, trays and ration packets flying in every direction. Waxer wasn't far behind, staggering up, doubled over, laughing. The Lunch Droid, a huge black unit with a chef hat, started shrieking obscenities. He and 3-CPO would probably have been fast friends.

"Run Boil!" Waxer yelled. The two vod booked it for the door as the cleaning droids came beeping after them. The mess hall erupted into celebration as Rex and Ahsoka's comlinks started beeping. Rex grimaced as he looked at it. "General calls."

Rex put his helmet on as Ahsoka stood. "If you happen to see Fives or Echo, send them our way. We've got a mission to prepare for."

Dogma and Tup saluted the two. "Yes sir!" Despondent, they watched them walk away.

They had three days left.


	5. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tup makes a bet, the Torrent Company doesn't realize the lengths they would go to keep him from losing. They've got one week to make their leaders confess...if they can stay in one place long enough to admit it.

Fives adjusted his glasses. He held up a bulky camera and squinted through the lens. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Chorused a bunch of old court ladies and Ashoka. Or as she was today, Countess Ashley.

Today's mission was to infiltrate a court tea party hosted by some very old ladies to gain intel on the separatist loyalties. It was an exclusive event for gentlewomen of noble birth only. Fives and Rex were permitted entrance as members of Countess Ashley's attaché as a photographer and bodyguard respectively. Apparently, some higher up's pulled some strings. Echo was taking care of surveillance and monitoring the earpieces at a safe distance away from the 'perfume and bad eyeshadow'. As he put it.

Fives bent down towards probably the oldest woman in attendance. White powder caked around her eyelids matched the white wig upon her head. "Do you like it, madam?" He populated a mini hologram of the picture on a disk in his hand.

She peered at it through a lorgnette. "Ooh, we do look dashing, Monsieur! You really are quite talented."

"Madam is too kind." Fives casually glanced around the room. It was certainly a very grand room. Tastefully decorated with tasseled pillows and plush seating and huge windows allowed not only natural light but a view of bustling Coruscant down below. Not to mention the table. A huge white thing with all sorts of cakes and chocolates stacked upon it.

Fives wished he could just forget the mission and gorge himself. Captain Rex stood by the exit as part of his bodyguard role. Unlike Fives, his eyes were not on the cake, but on Ahsoka. She'd been given a light blue slip to wear that complimented her eyes and sienna skin quite well. It sparkled when she moved. She was in the middle of two Twi-leks discussing the impact of the war upon the fashion industry. Quite droll, but she looked like she was keeping up.

Tup said that Rex was bothered by the idea of Ahsoka having a 'secret admirer.' He was probably wishing that he could be hunting down that bastard instead of monitoring gossip. Thank the force his ARC trooper status gave him access to security footage. He could have been that bastard looking down the end of one of Rex's blasters.

Echo's voice came over their earpieces. "Just heard from command. Backgrounds check out for all of them. They want you to pull out of the mission."

Rex caught his eye. That was the polite way for command to say, 'sorry, I've wasted two hours of your valuable time for nothing.' All they needed was for Ahsoka to make her goodbyes and they could pull out.

Maybe he could mess around a little bit. Fives winked. Rex rolled his eyes skyward.

"And what is your bodyguard's name again?" The madam was looking in Rex's direction.

Ahsoka rested her teacup in her lap. She took her time with it, likely to remember their cover story. "His name is Derek." She said primly.

"Derek?" Clearly, the subject of Rex was more interesting than fashion. The noblewomen giggled. "He looks too dashing to be a Derek."

Ashoka passed an appreciative eye over 'Derek'. Fives had to admit, Rex didn't look bad. The black tux helped accentuate his blonde buzz. Very dapper. Although, he and Rex were wearing the same thing. He didn't get why they'd be all of him when he was right next to him.

"I suppose he is," Ahsoka said slowly. She took another sip.

"Then again the Countess is biased. He is her lover after all." Fives blurted out.

Ahsoka choked on her tea.

"Her lover?" A Gungan in yellow exclaimed. Her big, bulging, stalk eyes darted between the two.

The old lady twisted in her seat. "Come over here, Derek." She beckoned him.

Rex came reluctantly over to the group, standing beside Ahsoka. She pointed at him with her lorgnette. "Is it true? Are you the countess's lover?"

Rex shifted uncomfortably. "Yes," He said so quietly that the ladies had to lean in to hear him.

They all squealed. It was an octave that Fives hoped to never hear again. He winced in pain as they cried out a barrage of questions.

"How exciting!"

"How long?"

"How did you two meet?"

Fives raised his hands. "Ladies, Ladies. Please direct all questions to me. I am the one who arranged their meeting."

Ashoka stood. "Thank you for tea, but we really must be going."

Fives ignored her, enjoying the noblewoman's eyes on him. "They met about two years ago. Her speeder overturned and he managed to catch her. They've been inseparable ever since. "

One of the Twi'lek's clapped her hands. "Oh how romantic! They should kiss!"

"Oh, yes!" Chimed in her friend.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Oh, I don't know-"

"Countess Ashley would be delighted to do so." Fives flashed his best smile at her. "Wouldn't you, Countess?"

Ahsoka forced a smile back at him. "Why of course." But if eyes could kill, Fives knew that he would have been stabbed to death by the ice in her eyes.

Ahsoka raised up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Rex's eyes widened as she pulled away. His hand moved to cheek, gingerly feeling the area she touched.

One of the court ladies laughed. "Oh, don't be shy on our account! Kiss the boy!"

"I did kiss the boy!" Ahsoka could be quite stubborn when she wanted to. She smoothed out her dress and looked at them in defiance. "It was a good kiss."

His hand dropped. "I'll show you what a good kiss looks like."

Rex cupped her chin and kissed her. Not a quick peck by any means. He deepened the kiss, tugging her closer to him. Ahsoka's arms circled around his neck. Her feet lifted off the ground.

Click.

Rex broke the kiss with a gasp. Their heads swiveled towards Fives and his camera.

He smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, I couldn't resist taking a picture of the happy couple." The court ladies tittered in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note* Fives, women would find you more attractive if you weren’t wearing sunglasses indoors. Just saying.


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tup makes a bet, the Torrent Company doesn't realize the lengths they would go to keep him from losing. They've got one week to make their leaders confess...if they can stay in one place long enough to admit it.

"In my defense, the mission went great!" Fives hissed. "We got the information, extraction went great, we got evidence to win the bet, what else could you complain about?"  
"You didn't inform any of us about your plan! Remember? We were gonna try a more subtle approach!" Kix hissed back.

Hardcase, Kix, Jesse, Tup, Dogma, Fives, and Echo all stood at attention in a debriefing room. The air was hot and sticky as they sweated together.

"Subtle my ass. The court ladies were practically throwing them together! I'd been a di'kut not to take that opportunity."

"You di'kut, your plan is about to blow our cover!"

"Pipe down will ya? Captain's coming!"

The door slid open. Rex walked in and stood to the side, arms folded behind his back. Ahsoka walked in behind him, lightsabers attached to her hips.

"At ease Troopers," Ahsoka said sternly. Dogma watched as Rex's hands rested upon his blasters.

They're kriffed.

"While half of you did not come with us on this last mission, It has come to my attention that some unusual things have been happening on the Resolute this week." Ahsoka stared down each trooper individually until their eyes dropped to the floor. "Are you willing to confess now or are we going to have to use extreme measures?"

"Confess to what?" Jesse asked innocently.

"Confess to hanging ivaadi all over a hallway, to covering my room with roses, and to sabotaging a mission for your own gain."

"And where is your proof?" Fives demanded.

They exchanged glances in frustration. The troopers looked back at them innocently. Fives and Echo had done a very good job getting rid of the evidence. The only crime that they could actually pin on them was the last, and even that could only be linked to Fives. The Captain and the Commander could only give him a lecture at most. Rex tried a different tactic.

"Hand over the camera, Fives. I'd say that is proof."

Fives looked at the men. "Hear that boys? Cap wants the picture of him and the Commander kisssingg." He sang the last word in a sing-song voice, drawing out the syllables. The rest of the men started chanting. "Captain's got a crushhhh."

"Shut up will ya!" Rex shouted. Ahsoka's eyes darted between the group. Mirth danced in her cerulean eyes. "I order you to delete that picture."

"Sure we will. After making several copies." Fives fired back.

"This one's going on the wall, Rex." Kix snickered.

"I'd say that's proof that he's got it bad for our lovely commander."

"I think your ears are looking a little red, Captain."

"They are not-"

"Fives was just protecting the Commander's virtue," Tup added innocently.

"My virtue?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Fives said it didn't look like Rex was gonna stop at just kissing...Said it looked like he was about to get a little handsy based on how that kiss was going…" Tup's voice trailed off as he waggled his eyebrows at them.

Fives, who had said no such thing, nodded. "My poor innocent eyes."

Their leaders' mouths dropped open in a combination of shock and embarrassment. Tup quietly high fived Hardcase. Now, if they could just spin the conversation just a tiny bit more in their favor….

A droid's voice blared out from Tup's helmet. "Instant message from CT-2100, Stabs. Oi Tup! Has the Captain made a move on the Commander yet?"

Rex tensed. Ahsoka's eyes widened. Tup sputtered. "Ah-"

"I'm looking forward to spending those credits. See you tomorrow at the betting circle! End Message."

The hud beeped out. Then, "Oh for krif's sake Tup."

"Someone better start talking." Rex snarled.

The troopers looked at each other. Tup stared at the tips of his boots.

"Well?"

Echo took a deep breath. "So, it started like this…."

He explained everything that had taken place. His and Fives idea to turn the troopers' bets into an organized circle. How they met every week and exchanged credits. How it was a secret kept from the higher-ups. About how it was Tup's first time playing. How his rivalry with Stab had led to the bet and the few 'pranks' they had pulled to try and win the bet. Ahsoka and Rex did not attempt to interrupt him.

They listened quietly until Echo ended with, "Honestly? You two are a great team. Our intention was not to ruin that. As our Commander and Captain, we respect whatever decision you come to."

Ahsoka stroked her chin in a very General Kenobi fashion. "Well," She said. "This has certainly explained some things."

Hardcase sighed. "Look, could you guys fake it?"

"Fake it?"

"Yeah!" Tup said. "You guys could do this whole scene where Rex tries to ask you out and you turn him down gently. Or just like, fake a relationship for a few days and then end it because you're afraid of getting caught."

"That is a terrible idea." Ahsoka crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Be a little more specific, I had two ideas."

"Rex could get reconditioned if our superiors find out about this! I could be put on probation by the Jedi Council! Or even worse, they'll change our units! "

"Okay, so that last idea sucked," Tup admitted. "But the first one had promise! Stab already thinks the Captain isn't good enough for you! All I need for the Captain to at least try to make a move and that will have fulfilled the bet!"

Ahsoka drew herself up in offense. The ice eyes were back in full force. "Why in hell why wouldn't he be good enough for me?" She spat. "I wouldn't reject a good man because he asked me. Just pay Stab and let that be the end of it!"

"Wait hold up," Fives held up his hands in confusion. "You aren't mad that Tup made the bet. You're mad that you can't actually be with Rex."

Ahsoka's montrals deepened to a navy blue. "That's not what I said. Jedi do not form attachments."

"That's what it sounds like you're saying," Kix said. "From what I've seen from General Skywalker, the Jedi are against attachments, not attraction."

"If you're referring to Senator Amidala and my master, the council would not be for it." Ahsoka took a deep breath, running a hand over her montrals. "I cannot afford to -"

"Say the word and I'll shut it down."

She stopped, looking up at Rex. The intensity in his eyes was back. The same deep brown from the mess hall. The wanting eyes. He cleared his throat. "If that will make you happy, I will do it."

Her shoulders sagged. "For force sakes, Rex. We..I.." Her voice trailed off

"Ahsoka?" Rex said softly. He reached for her. She stepped out of his reach, arms drawn tight across her chest. His voice dropped even lower than his men knew was possible. "Ashoka."

Ahsoka moved to the door. "Do what you want." She said over her shoulder. "Show them the picture or shut down the betting circle, or even do both! We all know it doesn't change anything."

She left and the men knew she took Rex's heart with her.

…..

Fives and Echo ended up shutting down the circle at the next meeting. They used Tup's few credits and some that they'd saved in reserves to placate Stab's protests. Some of the other troopers complained, but most understood. The betting circle guidelines had to be upheld. How else could they bet if they were afraid of higher-up's interfering? While Rex did not end up ordering them to shut it down, the ARC troopers knew it was inevitable. If it wasn't the Captain and the Commander being targeted, some other higher up would get drawn into the mess who wouldn't be as understanding. Fives and Echo did not want to entertain the possibility of being on Commander Wolffe or a Master Jedi's bad side.

The circle's end did not stop the troopers from betting. Waxer and Boil continued to terrorize the droids around the Resolute with their running and crashing. Boost ended up running his own version of the Betting Circle. He called it, 'Credit or Debit'. Not as many attended his event (Tup avoided it with a passion). Not after an incident involving leg hair and hot wax. Echo said it was better that way. That sometimes, too many regulations ruined the fun of things. Fives nearly walked into a wall when he heard him say that. It was so unlike Echo.

As for the Captain and the Commander? In front of their men, it was like nothing ever happened. They were a united force. Always in step, blasters blazing, sabers flashing. They gave no reason for reproach. Not to say there weren't moments of doubt. Sometimes Fives caught Rex watching Ahsoka with his dark, wanting eyes. Or Tup would spy Ahsoka watching Rex wistfully as he gave orders. But nothing concrete. Fives turned over the camera with the picture to Rex. Echo fixed Tup's hud and the Torrent company never brought the bet again. They figured they got off lucky. The last time they messed up, Rex made them do one hundred pushups. On one hand. With 50 pounds strapped to their back. Sometimes they wondered. Casual speculations in the quiet of barrack refreshers. Maybe after the war, they'll fess up. If it ever ends.

Echo knew the truth. He'd caught the two kissing outside of Ahsoka's room. Hands were definitely involved.

But he wasn't going to tell his vod that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around! *Hugs*
> 
> I have a few ideas for! Bonus Content! Like certain chapters of the Betting Circle in Rex or Ashoka's pov. If any of yall are interested in that, let me know below! I won't write it if people don't want it.
> 
> Next on my upload list is a story posted on Fanfiction.net. I'm in the process of rewriting/completing it. It is also a Rexsoka fic /clone bromance fic called "It's just a fairytale." If you're interested in either of those, keep me on your radar. ;)
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. BONUS ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter ... the infamous painting scene :))))))

Rex wasn’t sure how he ended up in Ahsoka’s room. 

Well, that wasn’t quite the truth. He knew exactly how his Commander had gotten him there. She’d accosted him in the hallway and dragged him into her room. Ahsoka had just kept talking about how she needed to practice her camouflage skills and with Anakin gone, he was her only friend who could help. There was his answer. The kid had tugged on his heartstrings. He couldn’t say no to a friend in need. This is why Rex sat in the middle of her floor, surrounded by open paint cans. No primary colors. Whites and greys and greens and browns. The orange, the closest match to Ahsoka’s skin tone, stood out in the midst of the dull tones. 

She came out of the refresher attached to her room, juggling a cup of water and paper towels. “I think that’s everything!” She announced. 

Rex raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t you need brushes for this?” 

“Technically yes,” Ahsoka admitted. She carefully set down the water and then tossed the towels. They littered all around them, barely missing the paint, some settling on Rex’s boots. “But in Torgutan culture, camouflage is done with one's hands.” 

“Seems rather messy to me.” Rex watched as she settled down in front of him, crossed legged. 

“Killing is messy,” Ahsoka said softly. “If you cannot bear to mess up your own features, then you do not understand the weight of killing a bird or an Akul.” 

Rex sucked in a breath. He could see a tiny Ahsoka covered in green and brown paint. Creeping along in the brush, pouncing on an unexpecting bird. Tearing into it with her sharp teeth. Torgrutas were known for their fierce predator nature. If Ahsoka hadn’t been taken in by the Jedi, she probably would have killed a couple of Akul by now. She’d already participated in a hunt by the teeth on her headdress. 

She smiled at him. “Or something like that. I can’t remember exactly what the elders said to me. It was such a long time ago.” 

“What kind of look are you going for today?” Rex asked. 

Ahsoka winked. “I’m going to turn you into a Togruta.”

“I thought you were practicing camouflage?” 

“You have to look like one first! The camouflage is supposed to complement your markings.” 

“Right,” He said dryly. “Get the paint to match my wrinkles. “

“Not like that, Rexster.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She extended her arm towards him. “You’ll see.” 

Rex reluctantly let her touch him. He wasn’t sure how to react to it. Touch was a foreign concept. The last time someone had touched his face was a medic about six months ago for a checkup. Rex was pretty sure that a girl had never touched his face before. Her hand was… warm. Thank the force that he wasn’t anywhere around his men. If they saw him like this, it would encourage them to take liberties with their Commander. Liberties that Rex had no intention of ever granted them. Just the thought of a trooper trying made him tense. 

“Try not to move as much as possible,” Ahsoka said, holding his face in one hand. The other she dipped into an orange can. 

Rex closed his eyes. It felt rather… uncomfortable to keep his eyes open so close to his commander. Not with her fingers on his skin, dragging cool paint along his forehead and cheeks. The pressure alternated as the art demanded. Light, smooth taps over his cheeks and almost digging strokes from the pad of her thumbs. If he opened his eyes, he’d be staring into hers. Her tongue stuck out as she concentrated, her own face markings scrunching with her eyebrows as she tried to replicate them on him. 

“Stop frowning Rex, it’s just paint.” She tsked. 

He took a quick peek at her. It was just as he imagined. Cute. 

Rex quickly shut his eyes. His commander was not cute. She was strong and fierce and deadly and funny and a lot of other adjectives that were escaping his mind. He’d never had any problems looking at her before. Why was it so difficult now? It must be sleep deprivation. He really should have hunted down a second cup of caf.

She was working quickly. The paint dried fast. She rubbed down the sides of his neck, trying to cover as much skin as possible. Some probably got on his shirt collar. Rex honestly couldn’t tell. He’d checked out of his brain at this point. The combination of her hands and the texture of the paint was too overwhelming. 

The pressure stopped. He heard the sound of hands wiping on a towel, then Ahsoka’s voice. “That looks good.” 

Click. 

Rex’s eyes popped open to see Ahsoka had produced a datapad. 

“Ahsoka. ” Rex warned. 

“It’s just for my personal records!” 

“You are not allowed to show that to anyone!”

“Yeah, yeah, let me just take one more picture….” She started tapping the screen vigorously. 

Rex threw up his hands in front of his face. “That’s more than one picture!” He cried. 

She giggled. She hadn’t stopped tapping the screen. She swung an arm around his neck and held up the screen. “Say cheese!”

Rex jerked back at the sight of himself. 

He looked like the Forcemart edition of Ahsoka. She’d copied the design of her markings onto her face so that they were almost identical in the camera lens. If he had montrals, they could have been siblings. 

“Does it look bad?” Her voice faltered. Ashoka lowered the datapad, searching his face for his response. 

“I prefer my natural look,” Rex admitted. It didn’t look bad, just different. She did a very good job matching the colors and copying her markings without a reference. “The paint certainly looks realistic.” 

Ahsoka’s features brightened. “Great!” 

“But, I think I’m done being your model for today.” Rex picked up a paper towel and dipped it in the water. He moved to wipe off the paint. Nothing came off. His brow furrowed. “What the-” 

Ahsoka’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. 

“Ahsoka, what did you put on my face?” 

“I guess Torguta skin reacts differently than human skin with homemade paint ….” 

Rex gave up trying to wipe the paint. What did the Togruta’s put in their paint? Oil? “It’s not even smearing!” 

“Maybe check the medbay? They should have something strong enough to wipe it off…” 

"'Just paint', you said," Rex grumbled, pushing himself to his feet. 

"I'm sorry! I thought it was!" Ahsoka reached for him, but Rex didn't see it. 

"I know you meant well," Rex said. "I'll see you at the debriefing." 

Her shoulders slumped. "Okay, Rex." 

Rex left her room quickly. He’d find Kix on the Medbay deck. He’d have a solution strong enough to remove this paint. Rex was sure of it. At this hour, all of the men would be in their barracks. Kix knew how to keep his mouth shut. 

And if he was honest with himself, despite any strange looks from Kix or time wasted trying to remove the kriffing paint, Rex knew that Ahsoka painting his face was the highlight of his week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Rex walked in on the emergency meeting Fives called, thus sealing his fate.  
>  I have a few more bonus chapters that I can do for this fic. Let me know if there's any scene that you wish you could have Rex or Ahsoka’s Pov on. ;) Just a Fairytale is caught up on the rewrite and I only have about two or three chapters left to write for it.  
>  Thanks for viewing and I hope your day is lovely!


End file.
